wariowareproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Cancelled Episodes
This is the list of episodes that were mostly written, filmed, edited, etc. but never aired. Finished/Filmed *EPIC Movie: Mario takes Wario on a trip to Chocolate Island, but on the way, Bowser attempts to kill both of them. *EPIC Movie 2: Mario tries to forgive Wario from almost getting him killed by taking him somewhere else. But Bowser returns, and traps Mario and Wario in a skyscraper. Bowser uses all of his weapons to try to kill Mario. *Bowser vs. Petey Piranha: Bowser gets mad at Petey Piranha for having bad manners, so he wants to fight to the death. *Anger Management: Bowser holds a Anger Management class, but ends up with more rage than the students. *Mario's New Show on PBS 2!: Mario tries to get his show back, but fails miserably. *HALLOWEEN (Alternate): Mario accidently eats Toad. *Imposter Mario: Mario is met by his "Imposter", who tries to get rid of real Mario. Mario then tricks the Imposter by secretly gets him boarded on a flight to Italy. *Bowser's Gun: Bowser creates an infomercial for his new life changing ray-gun. *WNW: Wario and Waluigi get lost in a Giant House: Wario and Waluigi randomly get lost in a big house, and try to find eachother. In the meantime, Mario ends there also. *April Fools: Bowser thinks WWP is cancelled. *WNW: Wario's Pet Peeve: Wario starts a pet business, and fails. *Christmas Apocalypse *Mario's Dream *William *4th of July 3! *Mario and Yoshi in the Mushroom Kingdom Episode 4.5: What was originally going to be a revived version of the series, Yoshi, Luigi, and Bowser are somehow brought back to life, and are bored. Yoshi gets sad that Mario is still dead, so he carries him on his back all day. Bowser sees this and thinks Mario is still alive, so he tries to kill the already dead Mario. *Goodbye WWP: Luigi holds a party and thanks every singles character who has appeared in WWP for the contributing to the show. Luigi tells them not to mention anything to Mario, because Mario thinks that WWP is still going on and will never end. Luigi ends up telling Mario, and Mario freaks out. Luigi and Mario then both cause Andy the Creator's hands to go away and are stuck and can't move. Mario and Luigi eventually crunch up and die, as Wario thanks the viewers for supporting WWP. A director then yells "cut!" and Mahdio and Linguini are revealed to be actors for WWP that play Mario and Luigi, and they both go out to smoke a cigarette. *DK and Goomba: In this unaired pilot of a new series, DK and Goomba are best friends and get into random but funny situations. This particular episode had DK get chased by an angry mob from the public mistakenly thinking DK was masturbating on the beach. Unfilmed/Written *Chaing Chomp Rage: Mario avenges Luigi's "death" when a herd of Chain Chomps invade the town. *Shy Guy Invasion: In a parody of Mars Attacks!, Shy Guys arrive from outer space and try to take over the planet. *WNW: White Out: Things get awkward when Wario walks in on Waluigi have a "special" time with a bottle of Mountain Dew. *The Great Escape!: In a sequel to Wario robs a Bank!, DK and Wario try to escape jail. This plot ended being used in A New Begining, when they were both released from jail. *The Annoying Bowser: Everyone starts to get really annoyed of the "New" and "Improved" Bowser after he is turned into a plastic action figure. *Crystal Clear: When Bowser and Bowser Jr. go rock hunting, they accidentally squish Mario, Luigi, and Wario's faces with the giant rocks they found, and try to cover up the problem. *The rest of the Luigi's Mansion series. *Super Mario Sunshine series *The Dumbest Movies You will ever See Season 4: When Mario and the gang hear that Andy the Creator is cancelling WWP, they set out to kill him. This was originally going to end WWP instead of the movie, and the plot was used for various finales of some WWP Series.